combatmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Development
A list of updates, developments, changes, removals, etc. to the CombatMC server. Initial Development Initial Development for a server to replace the long-dead OP Craft began on October 8th 2018. The server setup and map construction were exclusivity done by Hexivoid. Much progress was completed during the first two months of development, including finally naming the server from the inapt "OP Craft" name. Development was still done in secrecy but eventually ended due to vacillation. Eventually the procrastination ended though, and on February 2nd of 2019 the server was finally started back up. Server setup and map construction Then still an unnamed server, CombatMC's data files came into existence on October 8th of 2018. Gold, ranks, the spawn shop, and the spawn map were complete or in development before the month-long idle of the server before the first revival. The specific date(s) of these competitions were not recorded or documented as the online wiki did not exist yet. First server revival and Fandom creation Hexivoid's procrastination finally ended on February 2, 2019. The Domains were renewed on a new account, the CombatMC server was locally started, and the server wiki was created all in one day! Hexivoid made a vow not to go inactive again and requested a player to assist in development, with ''HeliOS'' quickly accepting the offer within the OP Craft server Discord. As of matter of fact, this very sentence and page is being written the same day as the first revival took place! One can hope that there will never be a second server revival. Update changelog * 2/12/2019 ** Began work on /f info (player's faction only) ** /f disband bug fixes ** /f join invite message changes ** Improved upon /f invite ** /f invites now transfers to /f invite list ** Implemented /f leave ** Added /f info stats for factionless players ** Began work on /f myinvites (CombatMC exclusive) ** Major improvements on /f disband ** Other bug fixes ** Fixed extra "chat" appearing when using /f chat bug ** Completed /f myinvite ** Completed /f disband (other than console message) ** Updated faction help ** /f disban (Massivecore command) transfers to /f disband ** Fixed/changed disband message/chat order * 2/8/2019 ** /f join heavily improved on ** /f invite checks implemented ** Many (previous, above) faction mechanics improved ** /f invite list implemented, todo: /f invites? ** Faction help list order reorganized to "make more sense" ** Updated faction command help list (seen above) ** Fixed some /f invite list bugs ** Fixed some /f invite bugs ** Improved upon /f join (once again...) * 2/4/2019 ** (Admin) char array commands implemented ** Faction creation with invalid characters bug fixed ** Improved upon /f invite ** Improved upon /f join ** Started (began) work on /f chat ** Faction creation name length limit set to 10 letters * 2/3/2019 ** Gold changes now save offline ** Gold sell price created (90% of buy price) ** Gold buy and sell signs created ** (Admin) server name commands implemented ** (Admin) multiple help commands implemented ** (Admin) multiple gold commands implemented ** Gold help command created ** Gold changes now save in server restarts ** Added quick gold information around gold shop signs ** Added faction create GUI ** Implemented faction creation GUI ** Added the faction commands help page ** Added aliases for nickname (nick) and faction commands ** Removed Massivecore extra $100 faction creation cost ** Fixed missing chat message for a player and faction with no relation ** Added gold buy and sell signs ** Enabled gold buy and sell signs ** Improved gold updating (and pricing?) ** Implemented and completed custom /f list ** Updated faction help * 2/2/2019 ** First server revival ** ProtocolSupport for 1.8+